The Big Four - Bonus
by Axell Leser
Summary: Chapitre 21 partie Bonus. La raison pour laquelle Hiccup sourit tellement quand il revient le lundi en cours après avoir embrasser Jack. Ouais, je sais, résumé bidon. Le lemon aussi est pas terrible. Enfin vous vous ferrez votre propre opinon.


_La partie Bonus, enfin. Remerciez MrMeAndYou parce que sans son message, je n'aurais certainement pas eut la motivation de le finir. Il faut savoir que j'ai beaucoup de problème à recopier, en ce moment. Il faut savoir que j'écris la plus part de mes fics sur papier (19/20ème à peu près est sur papier) et qu'il faut forcément que je les recopie sur le pc pour vous en faire profiter. Le truc c'est que j'ai tellement la flemme en ce moment, j'ai d'autre trucs à finir en plus, alors je vais essayer de m'imposer de recopier un chapitre par jour sur l'ordi (ou grand max, un chapitre par semaine) Et vu que je ne fais beaucoup d'heure, en ce moment (à moon boulot, je n'ai pas d'horaire fixe. Un coup j'embauche à 8h le matin, un coup j'embauche, comme cette semaine à 22h le soir) je vais essayé de recopier celles que j'ai en attente (j'ai environs une centaine de fics papier, une cinquantaine de finis, je crois)._

_Pour en revenir à l'histoire, il y a la partie deux qui devrait pas tarder à suivre, mais je n'ai pas de date précise à sortir. Je dois finir de recopier une de mes fics de Sky High, J'en ai deux autres de Percy Jackson, et une de Rise of the Guardians, ainsi que mes projets d'écriture sur FictionPress, que je passe totalement à la trappe en se moment._

_Enfin, amusez vous (même si je suis loin d'être une experte en lemon)_

**Chapitre 21 bonus**

Il remonta dans sa chambre d'un pas léger et se déshabilla. Il se mit au lit et serra son oreiller contre lui. Enfin ! Il avait enfin embrasser Jack. Et ça avait été... Fantastique. Époustouflant. Mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Et il avait une imagination très fertile ces dernier temps. Il soupira, ses pensées dérivant vers son petit ami. Son magnifique petit ami, avec ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, ses cheveux aussi blancs que de la neige fraîchement tombée et son superbe...

Toc Toc

Hiccup se redressa. On venait frapper à sa fenêtre. Légèrement inquiet, il chercha quelque chose pour se défendre et le seul objet contondant fut sa lampe de chevet. Son téléphone sonna et il l'attrapa. Un message de Jack.

''Ouvres, je gèle.''

Il avait pas osé ?

Hiccup approcha prudemment de la fenêtre ? Jack dehors, la capuche de son éternel pull bleu remontée lui donnant l'air d'un délinquant juvénile, lui faisait des petits signe de main en souriant.

Ah, si, il avait osé.

Hiccup lui ouvrit et Jack se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Il caille, dehors !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda Hiccup en refermant la fenêtre.

-Je suis venu te voir !

-Je vois ça. Mais pourquoi... Aussi tard dans la nuit ?

Jack retira son manteau, puis s'assit sur le lit, les mains dans la poche ventral de son pull.

-Je voulais te voir, j'arrive pas à dormir.

Hiccup haussa un sourcil.

-On s'est quitté il y a une demi heure. Étant donné que c'est le temps qu'il faut pour aller chez toi, ça veut dire que tu n'es même pas rentré chez toi.

-... J'ai été super vite ?

Hiccup mit ses poings sur sa taille avec l'air de dire ''Je ne te crois pas une seconde'' et Jack lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-J'ai squatté la remise. Et j'ai utilisé l'échelle pour venir.

Hiccup soupira.

-Mon père rigolait quand il disait ça. Tu aurais pu simplement rester après qu'on... se soit embrassé.

Hiccup rougit et Jack sourit chaleureusement.

-Je suis là, maintenant. Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Hiccup rougit encore plus et hocha la tête. Jack se leva et commença à se déshabiller. Il enleva son pull puis son T-Shirt, laissant à Hiccup le loisir de l'admirer. Hiccup soupira maladroitement, sentant ses joues chauffer. Il n'était pas très objectif, mais son copain était vraiment canon. Jack resta en caleçon et se glissa dans le lit, à la suite d'Hiccup.

-Tes peintures sont vraiment magnifique,s commenta Jack.

-Hum.

Allongé à côté de l'argenté, Hiccup n'osait pas bouger. Il savait bien que c'était ridicule de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il sentit Jack se tourner vers lui.

-Hey...

Hiccup tourna la tête vers lui.

-Hum ?

Jack ouvrit les bras.

-Viens.

Hiccup se cala contre lui et Jack referma ses bras autour de lui.

-Tu es gelé, constata le brun.

-Je viens de dehors, c'est normal.

Hiccup le regarda.

-Même. Tu es souvent froid. Quand je touche tes mains, ou quand je touche tes lèvres, c'est froid.

Jack soupira.

-Depuis que je suis tombé dans le lac, je suis froid. Je suis à plusieurs degrés en dessous de la normal. Au départ, j'avais froid, mais j'ai finis par m'y habituer, et depuis... J'ai tendance à refroidir tout le monde.

Il s'écarta d'Hiccup en disant.

-Excuses moi si ça dérange.

Il voulu se redresser pour partir, mais Hiccup se rapprocha de lui et réajusta sa position sur son torse. Il l'embrassa.

-Je trouve pas ça dérangeant, juste... étrange. Ma famille vient d'une île au nord, j'ai grandis dans un patelin où il neige neuf mois par ans et où il grêle le reste du temps. Je suis habitué au froids. Alors...

Il serra Jack contre lui.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa. Hiccup ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur le torse de l'argenté.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne trop comment c'était arrivé, Jack était au dessus de lui à l'embrasser langoureusement. Sa bouche dériva dans son cou et il frissonna. Jamais personne n'avait touché le brun de la sorte. Rapidement, il eut l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur comme si un feu s'était déclenché dans ses reins et que seul Jack pourrait l'éteindre. Il l'entendit murmurer :

-Tu es magnifique.

Hiccup dégluti, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de remarque et il était... Perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas si on peux vraiment dire ça...

-Oh que si, murmura Jack en embrassant son cou.

Soudain, le brun se rappela quelque chose.

-Je voulais te poser une question. Mon père m'a dit que quand vous êtes venu chez moi la première fois, et que vous avez vu ma jambe avec Raiponce et Merida, tu m'avais... Maté.

Jack retira son visage de son cou et le regarda.

-Tu avais une jambe mécanique, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de regarder...

-Pas mater comme ça, mater... Parce que je n'avais pas de vêtement.

Jack rougit légèrement.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça se serait vu. Tu étais trop mignon, aussi, avec juste un caleçon et ton air désemparé.

-Tu m'a maté, conclut Hiccup.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Le brun prit une seconde avant de sortir.

-Étant donné que je te matte quand tu es en gym, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Jack ricana.

-Tu me mates en sport ?

Hiccup hocha la tête légèrement rougissant et Jack ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Les mains du brun vinrent se glisser dans la chevelure blanche et Jack commença à le caresser doucement. Son visage, son cou, ses épaules, son torse, le bas de son ventre... il sentit Jack jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon avant de le baisser. Très vite les mains furent accompagnés de la bouche et Hiccup déglutit. Il avait l'impression que plus ça allait, plus il brûlait.

Il entendit Jack ricaner.

-Alors, je te fais autant d'effet que ça ?

Hiccup allait lui demander de quoi il parlait quand il sentit la main froide de son partenaire toucher un endroit encore inexploré par un autre que lui même. Son érection se fit plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure que Jack la touchait.

-Évidemment, dit Hiccup en rougissant violemment. J'ai jamais eut de pote avant, et encore moins de copain, alors... Je m'enflamme.

Jack ricana et, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Hiccup se sentit ridicule. Mais Jack remonta son visage vers lui et murmura.

-Ce qui me fait rire, c'est la manière dont tu l'as dit. Et...

Il colla son bassin tendu au siens.

-Je suis dans le même état.

Hiccup rougit légèrement et l'embrassa pour masquer sa gène. Jack fit comme si de rien était et répondit à son baiser puis continua sa descente vers le bas ventre du brun. Il finit par arriver au nombril avec lequel il joua. Il y passa sa langue, mordilla, aspira, faisant gémir Hiccup d'anticipation. De sa langue, l'argenté suivit la fine ligne de poil qui descendait au membre de son amour.

Hiccup se cambra en sentant la langue chaude de l'argenté jouer avec son membre. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa, utilisant une de ses mains pour se tenir sur le matelas et glissant par automatisme l'autre dans la chevelure blanche.

Jack, lui s'en donnais à cœur joie. Il jouait avec la virilité du brun comme un enfant jouait avec une glace. Et au bout de ce qui semblait être un temps interminable, il stoppa, faisant gronder Hiccup.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Faudrait éviter que ton père arrive en plein milieu.

-Hein ?

Jack se leva avant d'aller fermer la porte de la chambre. Hiccup rougit légèrement. Il était tellement prit par la présence de son ami qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ça.

-Vu le temps qu'on a mis avant de pouvoir s'embrasser, je prends des précautions, dit l'argenté.

Hiccup rougit légèrement.

-C'est pas faux.

Jack revint dans le lit et se mit sur lui. Il se remit à l'embrasser langoureusement et une main s'égara vers le bas ventre du brun. Jack continua son œuvre et Hiccup, qui soupirait fortement en ayant du mal à contrôler, sa voix demanda :

-Et... Et toi ?

Jack sourit tendrement.

-Moi on verra plus tard, okay ?

La vérité était qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Voir son amour ainsi, les joues rouges, le souffle court, le regard embrumé de plaisir, le rendait tout chose. Et il avait vu suffisamment de pornos (quoi, il fallait bien qu'il se cultive, non?) pour connaître la suite du programme. Mais il savait que c'était particulièrement douloureux. Et ils avaient largement avancé dans leur relation pour soir. Il remettrait cette partie à la prochaine fois.

Mais Hiccup en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Les joues écarlates, il attrapa la virilité de l'argenté et commença le même traitement qu'il subissait.

-Hic, essaya Jack. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Si... Si j'y ai droit, il y a... Pas de raison que pas toi...

Hiccup savait que sa grammaire laissait particulièrement à désirer, mais actuellement, il n'y accordait aucune attention. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit c'était de faire plaisir à Jack qui avait repris son œuvre. Soupirant lascivement, les deux amants continuèrent leur travaux manuels jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Ils virent l'un après l'autre dans un râle qu'ils essayèrent de taire. Essayant de reprendre son souffle, Hiccup attrapa la boite de mouchoirs sur sa table de nuit et essaya de nettoyer les traces qu'ils venaient de faire. Il cacha le papier usagé sous son lit en se promettant de l'enlever plus tard et se posa sur le torse de son amant qui lui tendait les bras. Jack l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête en l'enlaçant et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, sans savoir qu'il venait de réveiller leur voisin de chambre.

Stoïck, de la pièce d'à côté eut le réveil difficile. Il était de notoriété relativement connu qu'il était particulièrement difficile à réveillé. Peu de personne, hormis sa tendre épouse, ne réussissait sans le mettre en colère. Il pensait que si on venait le réveiller, c'était pour lui annoncer une catastrophe, un problème, une mauvaise nouvelle, alors il avait aucune raison de se lever de bonne humeur. Et les bruits étouffés qu'il entendait ne faisait que confirmer cette peur.

Sans un bruit, il attrapa la batte de base-ball qu'il planquait sous son lit et descendit du matelas. Étonnement, pour quelqu'un de sa carrure, il se mouvait délicatement, insonore. Il sortie de sa chambre, mais les bruits avaient stoppés. _Peut-être qu'on m'a entendu _? se dit-il. Il alla dans la chambre de son fils, histoire de vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il y avait des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens, et un gros trucs sous les couvertures du lit. Il leva la batte, près à frapper et retira les couvertures. Il baissa immédiatement le manche boisé devant le spectacle. Hiccup et Jack dormaient, enlacés amoureusement. Stoick se dépêcha de remettre les couvertures en place, pour ne pas voir des parties de son fils et de son petit ami qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui indiqua que Jack avait suivit son conseil. Il sourit, se retenant de rigoler et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. En refermant la porte, il se dit qu'il devrait penser à lui faire un double des clés. Il retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux se réveillèrent et après une série de câlins, Hiccup se leva pour voir si la voie était libre. Soit son père dormait encore et il faisait passer Jack par la porte d'entrer, soit son père était déjà levé et Jack redescendait par l'échelle, mais il devait détourner son attention.

Il choisit le plan numéro deux étant donné que Stoick était déjà debout.

-Salut papa.

-Bonjour fils.

-Tu as bien dormis ?

-Hum... J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres dans la nuit.

Hiccup essaya de ne pas trop rougir. Il espérait tellement que son père ne sache pas d'où venait les dits bruits.

-À propos de bruit, continua Stoick, il prend quoi au petit déj, Jack ?

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ...

-Il est biens dans ta chambre, là, non?

Hiccup pâlit.

-Mais... Mais comment tu sais ?

-Je suis ton père, je sais tout. Alors ?

-Ca te dérange pas... Qu'il soit là ?

-Avec ta mère, j'ai fait bien pire.

-Pitié, épargnes moi les détails.

Hiccup soupira et monta les escaliers. Avant de disparaître il demanda :

-Dis moi... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ce que manges Jack ?

-Parce qu'il est dans ta chambre.

-Mais je croyais que tu savais tout ?

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.


End file.
